Sweet Uni
by NeonStarTheory
Summary: Yuna, Lulu and Rikku decide to venture to University, and meet up with two suspected characters on their University journey. Sorry not that good at summaries. Please review!


Okay woooo I just had an idea to do this, and I'm actually pretty proud of it. No writers blocks here :) This was actually really easy to write. Ah well I hope you's like this chapter! Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer- Heard ya gotta have one of these soooo I'm sure you all know I don't own any of the characters or Final Fantasy. So there ya go :p  
  
Yuna shoved yet another heavy box in the back of her car, pushing them further into the boot before she could finally get the door to shut. With a sigh of relief she wiped a shaky hand across her forehead, drops of sweat being brushed away with the impact. Today was the day, the day that would probably change the rest of her life forever. Yep, today was the big moving day. Lulu, Rikku and herself had decided to all sign up for the same university and today just happened to be the day the semester started. Zanarkand University just happened to be the highest achieving university though out Spira, and being situated on the largest city in Spira just helped to push the amount of the many students that populated there.  
  
Pushing her short brown wisps away from her face, she turned round hearing the footsteps of her two best friends. Her mismatched eyes caught a happy gaze as excitement soon began to sweep over. "Are you two ready?" Yuna beamed trying her best not to act too over excited. "Ready as we can be!" Rikku grinned back at her, opening the back door of the car and making herself comfortable in the back. "Don't sprawl out too much Rikku, our you'll damage all our stuff" Yuna called back to her, a gentle laugh headed in her direction. Lulu glanced down at her watch as she made her way towards the passengers seat. "It's time to go girls" Lulu interrupted, a hint for Yuna to set them on their way.  
  
Yuna glanced round at her home town, she was really going to miss this place, her parents would have been so proud...they had always wanted their little girl to make something of her life. Yuna sighed quietly, a hand reaching up to her chest as she grasped her necklace. She'll come back she was certain she would. "In your own time Yunie!" Rikku called back to her, sticking her head out the window. It was amazing how Rikku had managed to grow much more mature, she was only 18 and deciding to come to University when she could of easily spent her time with the Al Bhed puzzled her slightly, Yuna just hoped she was taking it seriously. Shaking away her train of thoughts she waved a silent goodbye to no one in particular and seated herself in the drivers seat, ready to take off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The over all drive to Zanarkand had taken some time, a couple of hours to say the least and with the constant moaning of Rikku along the way made the journey seem a lot longer. Rikku's whinging had put a dampener on all their moods and when the distant sign for Zanarkand approached everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
It had been Lulu's idea they stopped somewhere before they actually reached the University. Everyone was hungry and needed at least a bit of refreshment. Yuna pulled the car to a halt outside a small café and the group all hauled themselves out. "Sure was a tiring ride!" Rikku growled taking the time to flatten down the creases in her skirt and her white shirt, which she was adamant to only fasten it with at least 3 buttons. Yuna smiled back at her cousin as she stretched out her arms, she had to admit she didn't expect it to be this tiring. Lulu had already made her way inside the café and was most probably ordering their refreshments now. Rikku grumbled to herself before deciding to follow suit of Lulu leaving Yuna to admire the surroundings.  
  
Zanarkand sure was something; she had never seen a place in Spira like this! The towers seemed to reach up to the heavens themselves, the clouds gathering around the structure of the buildings indicating just how high they travelled. It sure would take some time to get used to this place. She was too used to being around a small village, with not many places to go. She couldn't get lost in Besaid there really wasn't anywhere to get lost but here in Zanarkand there was plenty.  
  
Yuna smiled to herself, walking over towards a barrier at the end of the platform. The view of the waters was magnificent. The way the colours all rolled into one and the serenity it caused even though the surroundings were busy and certainly not calm. She could get used to this place, she had no doubt about that. Her mismatched eyes gazed about the oceans, wandering over towards a small boat that bobbed about in the calm waters a bit further up from the café at some sort of pier. Who ever had driven the boat out there was nowhere in sight. Yuna squinted her eyes slightly, leaning further over the barrier being careful not to fall in. She could see some sort of movement in the waters not that far from the boat.  
  
Before she could come to her senses a large splash arose from the waters and something rather large was heading in her direction. Yuna stumbled backwards slightly, tripping over a cable that stuck out from the ground below her and landed rather roughly on her ass. The object that had caused such an accident landed in between her splayed legs just as she was coming to from her little trip. Yuna moaned slightly, reaching a small hand to her backside as she tried to numb the pain. She winked open one eye and gazed down at the ball in between her legs. So that was what made her fall over.  
  
A shouting in the distance snapped her from her thoughts as she watched a figure heading in her direction. He stopped not that far away from her, a rather embarrassed smile on his face as he placed his arms behind his head. Yuna buried her face in her hands, could this just get any embarrassing, she hadn't even picked herself up yet. Yuna glanced back up at the guy before picking herself to her feet, picking the ball up as she stood. "I...I take it this is yours?" She asked, holding the ball out at arms length. The guy nodded quietly taking the ball from her hands. "I'm sorry...didn't expect Wakka to hit it that hard..." He replied tucking the ball under his arm. " It's ok, I should have been paying attention" Yuna smiled still rather shy. "You're not hurt are you?" he took a step forward just to make sure. Yuna shook her head twisting around to glance at her backside. "No...everything looks fine, thank you" "That's good...right well I better be off before Wakka sends out a search team!" He rose a hand to wave and turned sprinting off in the direction he came. "Hey!" Yuna called out after him a slight smile on her features. The guy turned stopping in his tracks to dip his head in question. "What's your name? Just in case I need sue!" She blinked slightly, had she just flirted with this guy, who she didn't even know? The guy laughed slightly shouting his answer back to her. "Tidus! Yourself?" "Yuna!" She called back. "Alright, see you around Yuna!" He waved before heading back down into the waters.  
  
Yuna smiled to herself, dusting down her black jean three-quarters and navy sneakers. There was no real damage, but what a clutz she was. Straightening out her purple tight fitted t-shirt she headed into the café. Heading over to the small table Lulu and Rikku sat at she slid into her seat and picked up the glass of coke, which she guessed was for her and sipped through the straw. "What took you so long?" Lulu asked in a motherly type tone. She was only a couple of years older than Yuna but still acted like her mother. "I got knocked over" Yuna nodded, gazing down into her glass. "Knocked over?" "Uh-uh, by a Blitzball to be exact" Yuna giggled slightly no longer feeling that embarrassed. "Are you alright Yunie?" Rikku leaned across the table trying to inspect for any damage. "Oh, I'm fine, Tidus alright asked" Lulu and Rikku cast a few glances at each other before Lulu gazed back at her. "And who is this Tidus?" Yuna stopped gazing into her glass and looked across at the two of them. "The guy who knocked me over of course" "Ah, I see"  
  
Lulu exited the table and walked over to the bar, to pay for the drinks. Rikku stretched out her long legs as a yawn escaped from her lips. "I think this is Lulu's hint that we better get going?" Rikku jabbed her thumb over in the direction of Lulu. Yuna smiled and laughed softly before following the two into the car.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The university lurched up ahead of them as Yuna followed the road round past the university and to the students apartments. She had been told the apartments were basically just 4 bed-roomed houses but to save money for the University a small lie was ensured to make the apartments cost much less. All the apartments were set out into a simple housing estate like pattern; it was as if the University was like a town set away from the main city itself. Yuna glanced across at Lulu who had the details of their stay in her hand at the ready all they needed to do now as find their apartment.  
  
"Say, what number are we in again?" Yuna asked her eyes never straying from the houses. "Number 38" "That means we're on the even side right?" Lulu nodded, her eyes watching the road ahead. Rikku stuck her head out the window, her braids waving in her face as she called out the numbers. "26...28...30...32...34...36...38! There look Yunie!" Yuna pulled into the small driveway of their apartment before all three exited the car. "Pretty big place we have" Lulu exclaimed pulling a key out of her bag and headed up to the door. Rikku followed after her, breaking into a burst of jumps as she waited excitedly for Lulu to open it. Yuna smiled happily; at least they didn't have some stingy little place far away from campus.  
  
A flash of blonde caught her eye as she gazed over the road, seeing the guy that had nearly knocked her out senseless. So...he was a student too, hmm he didn't seem the educational type. Yuna stopped herself, bringing her hand to her mouth. She shouldn't really be judging people this early, it wasn't right. Tidus just happened to glance over from the opposite side of the street, catching her gaze he smiled at her, noticing the number of her apartment before he disappeared into his own.  
  
Yuna shrugged turning on her heels and heading into the house, she wouldn't need to take a look her self. She was certain Rikku would give her the grand tour. Her thoughts turned to the bedrooms; she didn't want the smallest one that was for sure. Picking up her pace she jogged into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
~~~Meep well that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed reading just as I had much enjoyment writing it. 


End file.
